Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark
Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (vaak OMD genoemd) is een synthpop-groep uit Liverpool. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|OMD tijdens een optreden in Liverpool op 21 juli 2007 Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark werd in 1978 opgericht door Andy McCluskey en Paul Humphreys. Het tweetal uit Liverpool speelde al jaren samen in talloze obscure bandjes (met illustere namen als VCL XI, Hitlerz Underpantz en The Id) en allebei waren ze gefascineerd door de elektronische muziek van onder andere Kraftwerk en Tangerine Dream. Het duo tekende in 1978 een contract met het eigenzinnige Engelse Factory-label en bracht midden 1978 hun eerste single "Electricity" uit. De single werd een culthit en de twee lijfden Malcolm Holmes (die de drummachine moest vervangen) en keyboardspeler Dave Hughes in. In 1980 verscheen hun naar zichzelf vernoemde debuutalbum, enkele maanden later alweer gevolgd door het tweede album "Organisation". OMD scoorde in veel Europese landen een grote top 10-hit met "Enola Gay", een nummer over de bommenwerper Enola Gay die op 6 augustus 1945 de atoombom op Hiroshima wierp. In een aantal landen werd deze single zelfs een nummer één hit. Merkwaardig genoeg werd "Enola Gay" geen hit in Nederland ondanks de steun van radio-omroep Veronica. Inmiddels is voor de live-optredens Dave Hughes vervangen door keyboardspeler en saxofonist Martin Cooper. De grote doorbraak kwam met hun derde en tot dusver beste album "Architecture and Morality" (1981), alhoewel de eerste single van de plaat, "Souvenir" maar een kleine hit in Nederland werd. De derde single "Joan of Arc (Maid of Orleans)", met een voor die tijd spectaculaire videoclip, was daarentegen een schot in de roos en belandde naast veel andere Europese landen ook in Nederland op de eerste plaats van de hitparades. De daaropvolgende albums "Dazzle Ships" (1983), "Junk Culture" (1984), "Crush" (1985) en "Pacific Age" (1986) belandden stuk voor stuk hoog in de albumlijsten en gingen gepaard met een personeelsuitbreiding, met name voor de live optredens. OMD scoorde een groot aantal hits, waaronder "Locomotion", "So in Love" en "(Forever) Live and Die". Na 1986 werd het stil rond de groep. De bandleden hielden het voor gezien. De succestijden van weleer waren voorbij, iets dat overigens gold voor een heleboel groepen die begin jaren tachtig erg populair waren zoals Spandau Ballet, Ultravox en Duran Duran, en alleen McCluskey bleef over. In 1991 bracht hij als OMD het album "Sugar Tax" uit, gevolgd door "Liberator" (1993) en "Universal" (1996). Met een nieuwe bezetting gaat Andy in 1991 en 1993 weer op tournee en doet in 1993 ook Nederland weer aan, voor het eerst sinds 1985. Na de teleurstellende verkopen van de laatste twee albums opereert McCluskey na 1996 vooral op de achtergrond en is onder meer verantwoordelijk voor enkele hits van het Engelse damestrio Atomic Kitten. In 2006 werd aangekondigd dat de band in de originele bezetting werd heropgericht en een nieuw album zou gaan opnemen. Bovendien startte in 2007 de tournee Architecture & Morality, die genoemd werd naar hun derde en meest succesvolle album. Tijdens deze tournee spelen ze alle nummers van dit album, in het tweede deel aangevuld met hun andere grote hits. In 2008 verschijnt van één van deze optredens een live cd en dvd. Gastoptredens bij de reeks concerten van "Night of the Proms" in Antwerpen en Rotterdam, najaar 2007, werden afgeblazen vanwege ernstige ziekte van de vrouw van McCluskey. Intussen werkt McCluskey met een paar vrienden aan The Energy Suite, een instrumentaal stuk dat de verschillende energiebronnen zoals wind en kolen combineert met levende beelden op een groot beeldscherm. De première hiervan vond begin 2009 in FACT in Liverpool plaats. Met een klein tournee in hun thuisland en Ierland wordt het 30-jarig jubileum van OMD in oktober 2008 gevierd. Tijdens deze optredens worden ook een aantal nummers van hun in 1983 uitgebrachte meesterwerk, maar destijds door sommigen zeer ondergewaardeerde album "Dazzle Ships" live ten gehore gebracht. In juni 2009 geven Andy McCluskey en Paul Humpreys samen met het Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra een bijzonder eenmalig concert in The Royal Liverpool Hall waarin The Energy Suite en veel OMD-klassiekers worden gespeeld waarvan eind dat jaar een dvd verschijnt. Vanaf eind oktober 2009 volgen er nieuwe optredens van OMD. Eerst zijn er gastoptredens in The Night of the Proms in Antwerpen, Arnhem en Rotterdam en meteen daarna volgt een tournee met Simple Minds waarin OMD o.a. in de Heineken Music Hall (Amsterdam) en in Vorst Nationaal (Brussel) het voorprogramma verzorgt. In september 2010 komt OMD's nieuwe studioalbum, "History of Modern" uit.(bron: Official OMD Website) Eind oktober start, na ruim 3 jaar, een nieuwe Europese tournee waarin ook een optreden in Paradiso in Amsterdam en in de AB in Brussel zal plaatsvinden. Zie ook *Lijst van artiesten en bands in de elektronische muziek Externe link *Omd.uk.com Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:Newwaveband